ModeOH!
by konan-soul
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil es alcanzar tus sueños? dicen que entre mas difícil, la satisfacción es mayor pero...¿ Cuanto soportaras? Mimi solo quería brillar, pero el camino se le estaba haciendo bastante canzador, ¿dominara el largo camino o el largo camino la dominara a ella.? ... MIMATO/Michi
1. ModeOH!

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo mi pequeña historia, disfrútenla les deseo lo mejor ! **

**..**

**..**

**ModeOH!**

Estaba molesta, es que acaso los planetas se habían alineado para hacer su día asqueroso. Todos mentían.- _Que rabia_ .- la chiquilla frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Que desea señorita?.- le sonrió una joven tímidamente.

-Dame una porción de papas grandes, una soda grande y una caja de pastelitos...¿que, acaso no oyes lo que te digo?.- presuntuosa dijo ya que la niña se había quedado mirándola atónita.- !Haz tu trabajo! .- La chiquilla se fue, en busca del pedido.- Malditas clases bajas.- susurro.

Un grupo de chicos comenzó a coquetear con ella a la distancia, ella sonrió, indudablemente todas aquellas miradas estaban posadas sobre ella y solo sobre ella...- _Soy única ¿a que no?.- _La joven sonrió de vuelta, hasta que la mesera llego con su pedido, entonces escucho risotadas, los vio molesta.-_ Estúpidos clase baja que no se pueden dar la vida que yo.- _Comenzó a comer lentamente.

-Miren la televisión chicas, es el ultimo desfile de modas de la mejor escuela de modelos ModeOH! .- dijo muy emocionada la chiquilla.

-Aun que es un poco cruel que lo transmitan, en un local de comida chatarra.- Dijo otra cabizbaja.- hasta se me ah quitado el hambre.

-a mi también, miren a esas modelos, tan delgadas y bellas, quien fuera ellas.- exclamo otra.- Me pregunto si algún día seré como ellas...- suspiro triste.

-Y pensar que aquellas jóvenes se encuentran en esta misma cuidad, pero es una escuela tan cara y solo entran los mejores...

-lo mas delgados...- dejo de tomar su bebida.- Los mas guapos y los mas fuertes...- miro su bandeja.- Iré al baño chicas permis.- pero la joven que se encontraba sola en la mesa de al lado, paso corriendo y empujándola al mismo tiempo.- Pero que grosera.- exclamo

Aire necesitaba aire, odiaba todo eso.

-Miren es la estudiante de ModeOh!, dicen que es una prodigio en el arte el medolaje, es lindisima.- dijo un chico

Suspiro mientras escondía toda su frustración en una bella sonrisa.- Hola chicos.- dijo mientras avanzaba elegantemente. Alo.- contesto molesta

_-Tienes cita a las 6 ¿oíste?_

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo enojada

_-escúchame bien hija, recuerda tu castigo.. dijo un hombre molesto muy molesto y algo preocupado._

-Mi castigo tu esposa, adiós, caballero.- colgó molesta

_-no cue...- _Suspiro molesta, esto le traería muchos, por no decir muchisisisisisimos problemas.

sin embargo continuo su paso y se posiciono al lado de un auto y sonrió _soy hermosa, la mejor, __única_ pero su sonrisa se borro.

Entonces ¿por que?

..

..

- Vamos Yamato no pierdes nada, ve a hacer la prueba.- Un joven de 16 años discutia con otro de de la misma edad, rubio y ojos azules

- Taichi, es broma, yo modelo, ni en mis pesadillas, por favor.- Entonces de la nada salio esa cara enferma de Taichi acercándose, vio la metamorfosis, Taichi se agacho y es encorvo y comenzó a caminar como gollumn.

- Vamos Matt.- dijo con voz lúgubre.- Si no veras esta transformación todas las mañanas al despertar.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del chico.- Que no.- Taichi se acerco mas.- Okey Okey, FUNK YOU! .- le grito Matt mientras Taichi moría a carcajadas.

- Nunca falla Yamato.- Taichi fue a arreglarse.- deberías hacer lo mismo

Hoy es el dia, vamos Sora tu puedes.- se decia asi misma _soy la mejor, yo puedo, entrare en la mejor escuela de modelaje, con mas prestigio, yo lo lograre, de aca han salido grandes modelos de élite, Aiko Takino, Shenki ranseke y por supuesto Amori Natsuki. sere como ellas yo lo lograre _sonrió_-_ Vamos.- susurraba, entro temerosa y lo que vio fue estúpidamente imposible.- ¿ Yamato, Taichi ? _Esto debe ser broma _

Los aludidos voltieraron sonrojados.- es una apuesta.- gritaron al mismo tiempos, los tres rieron con ganas llevándose miradas despectivas de los demas

Con que esta es la gran escuela ModeOH!, se ve simple, bueno ya, es increíble.- susurro Taichi al ver la mirada recriminadora de Sora y Yamato.- ¿Cuantos chicos engreídos habrán?, Vamos Yamato no tendremos competencia aquí, nosotros tenemos cuerpo, belleza, inteligencia...- Una risita salio de la boca de Sora y una carcajada de la de Yamato.- que malos son.

-Miren es Valentine Smith, es realmente hermosa.- Por en medio de la muchedumbre, avanzo con suprema superioridad una joven de cabellos plateados, rostro fino echo a cincel.

-wow.- salio de la boca de Yamato, Taichi no podía gesticular expresión alguna, el cuerpo de aquella mujer era esplendoroso en toda su definición, Sora bajo su mirada, ella era increíble, era conocida por sus comerciales, sus pasadas por la gran alfombra del modelaje y solo era estudiante.- Esa mujer debe medir fácil 1,72.- Yamato anuncio como si fuera imposible, viéndola ir elegantemente hacia una sala con puertas grandes.

-Dios mio, yo solo mido 1,78.- Taichi rió.- ¿ tu Yamato? ¿1,77?.- el rubio asintió.- Sora déjame adivinar, haber, ¿1,68?.- la joven asintió.- Hey, cuando nos harán la prueba.

Pasaron un par de horas, donde les sacaron fotografías, hicieron entrevistas entre otras.- Chicos pueden tomarse un descanso, luego los llamaremos para la prueba teórica.- La cara de Taichi y por supuesto la de Yamato cayeron demacradas _Imposible.-_ Encontraran a un joven que les mostrara el colegio si así lo desean.

-tomar o no tomar el tour.- decía Sora.- Podríamos conocer la escue...¿eh, chicos?

-Fallare.- anuncio Taichi mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cabello desesperado, Sora lo miro molesta pues mientras hablaba entraba a la cafetería, Yamato poso su mano sobre el hombro de Taichi.

-Somos dos, y habían tantas mujeres para disfrutar.- susurro triste, ignorando que Sora queria ver el establecimiento

-No me ignoren.- grito molesta, ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia en su nombre.- por dios chicos, calma, yo los ayudare.- Respondió ahora una alegre Sora.- Animo.

Ya en la fila, los chicos vieron el menú que tenían, no por nada era una escuela cara, había de todo, pescado, sushi, pavo, carne, pollo, puré, fideos, ensaladas.- Creo que acabo de encontrar el paraíso.- exclamo Taichi olvidando la prueba.

..  
..

Valentine se encontraba riendo agraciada como siempre.- Y luego dij...- escucho una risita estúpida de la mesa de al lado y miro desconcertada, la vio feliz, vio su plato de comida, ahora fue ella la que rio estrepitosamente llamando la atención de todos.- ¿De verdad piensas comerte eso pulga desvergonzada?.-Dijo levantándose mientras se encaminaba hacia ella.- que asco me das, mira esa comida llena de grasa, o pero su tu eres grasa, asi que no importa.- La cafetería rió a carcajadas.

_Round uno _pensó una joven de cabellos morados que se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la insultada.

..

..

Los chicos miraron hacia donde apuntaban las carcajadas.-¿ Que ocurre?.- pregunto desconcertado Yamato.

-Lo que hace ameno el almuerzo.- escucho decir a una chica desconocida

-Pobre chica.- susurro Sora. cuando escucharon _tu eres grasa, así que no importa._ Taichi apretó los puños esto no era justo.

..

..

-¿Que pasa pelotin o debería decir glotin?.- sus ojos lagrimaron.- ¿ Quieres llorar? ¿que lloraras ahora grasa, ¿queso, pepinillos, Yogurht? algo light por favor aun que viniendo de ti es imposible.- Rió

-Ya cállate Valentine, ¿o acaso esa cabeza hueca que tienes, esta tan lleno de laxantes que no te dejan escuchar?.-

-O pero miren.- dando una vuelta dramática.- La pulga obesa ah alzado la voz, pense qe eras muda, piernas abiertas.- Ahora todos rieron por lo dicho por Valentine.

. .

. .

-Déjame ir Sora.- Decía Taichi mientras era detenido por Yamato y Sora.

-Taichi, se que es injusto pero nosotros no pertenecemos aun aquí, no debemos meternos en problemas aun, ayudala después.- dijo Sora algo contrariada.

-Tu no entiendes Sora, simplemente no puedo.- dijo un Taichi furioso.

-Basta Tai, entiende.- dijo Yamato alzando la voz.- ¿ no ves que cau...- quedo mudo en un instante, de echo la cafetería entera quedo muda, un silencio notario, se asomo por aquel cuarto, entonces ella solo miro a su alrededor con cara de molestia y todos siguieron hablando.- ¿Que te decía?

-No entiendo Yamato, tu también eres justo, ¿como puedes soportar eso?

Mas carcajadas, oyeron _Vamos talla xxl, ¿por que no te comes ya tu comida? come come come _todos empezaron a seguir lo que Valentine decía.

-Come come come come.- resonaba en la mente de la muchacha

Iba a ir a ayudarla pero por su lado paso una joven de belleza inigualable, cabello ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, pero que cintura, de espalda se veía de fabula, el jeas le quedaba muy bien, vio que dejo la bandeja a un lado _Por fin alguien hara algo _pensó esta vez Yamato, se sentía frustrado, entendía a Tai perfectamente, si a el le hicieron lo mismo mataría a cualquiera.

.

.

-Basta boca de pato, te dije que me dejaras en paz.- dijo parándose, a lo que Valentine se crispo la agarro del hombro y la volvió a sentar.

-A mi no me levantes la voz igualada...

-Entonces no la molestes.- se exaspero Miyaco, la miro sorprendida esto nunca había pasado.

-Oh cuatro ojos, eres increíble, ¿quieres unirte con esta gorda? pues bien tu te lo buscaste.- dijo escupiendo veneno.

-Ni ella es gorda, ni yo cuatro ojos víbora hija de...- sintió un vomito de groserías salir de su boca.

-Miyaco, no te metas.- Dijo molesta.- este asunto es entre esta víbora y yo.

Se estaba acercando cada vez mas

.

.

-Relájate ella la ayudara.- dijo sonriente Sora al ver a una joven acercarse decisiva

-Pues ya era hora.- dijo molesto Taichi

.

.

-Que te calles pulga obesa...- Valentine estaba crispada

-No me callare, porque ya me canse de ti, estúpida víbora.- dijo con voz quebrada, el publico comenzó a susurrar pena por aquella chiquilla.

Se acercaba, ella lo sintió y sonrió, tomo un plato que encontró en una mesa, dejando de lado la exclamación de injusticia que acuso aquel muchacho _Esto __servirá_ pensado en aquel rico y delicioso plato de pasta con mucha salsa, estaba a punto, ella la miro y le sonrió, sus miradas se cruzaron y la malicia se sintió en el aire, ella lo noto y voltio.

Para ti garrapata desvergonzada.- dijo con notorio odio y asco en su voz

en segundos la cafetería estallo en carcajadas, la recién llegada estampo un plato lleno de fideos con salsa sobre el rostro de aquella pobre victima, algunos reían otro apretaron los puños.- Cuando se te dice que te calles, te callas, pulga zarrapastrosa, o acaso no entiendes es español.- Valentine rio, su amiga era increíble.- Deja a Valentine en paz, pulga envidiosa.- la niña comenzó a llorar.- Oh metro sesenta lo siento tanto, ¿te hice llora? deja recompensarlo.- dijo tomando una servilleta y limpiando su rostro.- o creo que te ves mejor así.- rió con ganas.- pero falta algo...oh claro.- agarro esta vez un pote con lehe condensada y se lo dejo caer en el pelo...

-Basta, ella no tiene la culpa, Valentine empezó...- Su mirada se clavo en el rostro de Miyaco

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, mi cuatro ojos preferida.- comenzó a acercarse mientras Miyaco se hacia mas pequeña.- Que mala imitación.- sonrió.-Bu.- la chica callo.- Volviendo al tema, te ves mejor así pulga.- Lloro apretó los puños.

-LAS ODIO.- y salio corriendo, pero Valentine no dejaría esto así, pego una mirada fugaz a un chico de aspeto angelical y le sonrío, este le devolvió la sonrisa y le puse el pie.- AAH.- callo.

.

.

Impactados, había sido cosa de segundos, pasta, leche condensaba, insultos, una chica pero de lo que se había mostrados Valentine algunos minutos atrás y para rematar ahora la botaban, los tres se habían paralizado.

Era mala, muy mala, la peor...Impacto.

Taichi inmóvil

Yamato sin habla

Sora petrificada.

.

.

La joven era el hazme reír de la cafetería, trato de levantarse, pero resbalo nuevamente sacando mas carcajadas.- Oh sabes la pasta te tapa la cara de esperpento que tienes, úsala mas seguido.- dijo engreída y sonriente.- Buena suerte Kari.- grito mientras veía a la chica correr llorando desconsoladamente fuera de la cafetería.

Taichi apretó los puños mientras Sora trataba de calmarlo, mientras la mirada de Yamato se posaba en el rostro sonriente de aquel poco hombre que hizo que la hermana de su mejor amigo cayera _Cobarde_ para el no había pasado desapercibida la acción del niño angelical.

-Eres grandiosa.- Exclamo muy feliz Valentine

¿A que si? .- sonrió.- por cierto, ¿ tienes algo para comer?.- ambas rieron, la cafetería volvió a la normalidad.

Te adoro amiga gracias.- Valentine abrazo a la muchacha.- Eres la mejor Meems

..

..

**Notas de la autora.**

**Pero que les haya gustado, es una idea que me ah rondado mucho hace algún tiempo, espero de verdad que les halla gustado y dejes sus comentarios! todo sirve **


	2. Bienvenidos a ModeOH!

**H****ola bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, disfrútenla les deseo lo mejor !**

******..**

******..**

**Bienvenidos a ModeOH!**

Hikari corría desconsolada por los pasillos de la escuela _las odio, que vergüenza, _iba tan distraída que chocó con alguien un poco mas alto.- Disculpe, profesor Jou.

No te preocupes Hikari pero ¿ocurre algo niña? te ves terrible.- Hikari bajó la mirada, comenzó a caminar con el profesor en busca de una toalla para limpiar su cara.- Esto es un abuso Hikari, Valentine y Mimi no debían hacerte esto, ellas no...- Hikari sollozó y el profesor Jou no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla, embarrándose todo lo que la chica llevaba en el rostro y en el pelo.- Tranquila...

**. .**

**. .**

Eso ha sido increíble hasta para ti Mimi.- Valentine rió.- te has superado.- algo ocurría con Mimi cada vez que molestaba aquella pendeja, un demonio se apoderaba de ella y era fulminante, un odio le nacía de forma natural y brotaba por sus poros...

Lo se, ¿hoy llegaban los nuevos no? .- sonrió al ver que su amiga asentía.- Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo, digo, para ver que tal el campo.- ambas rieron y se dirigieron a la sala donde estarían los futuros estudiantes de ModeOH!

ambas chicas avanzaron hacia la salida de la cafetería.- Mimi miro al joven rubio que se encostraba inmerso al mundo y codeo a Valentine.- Hey Takeru.- el mencionado giro la cara hacia Valentine.- Vamos a ver a los nuevos.- sonrió sincera, pero Takeru negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, llámanos mas tarde.- Ambas chicas se fueron pensativas. Llegaron a la sala sonrientes y vieron que quedaban algunos puestitos desocupados, se sentaron y esperaron.

**. .**

**. .**

Nerviosa estoy demasiado nerviosa.- gritaba prácticamente Sora, mientras Yamato la abrazaba, Tai se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida.

_No es justo, Hikari es una buena niña, irradia luz y sinceridad, es tierna y amable, ¿por que son así con ella? _Taichi apretó los puños pero relajo el cuerpo cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro.- Hikari .- susurro, y en un segundo Taichi la estaba abrazando con lagrimas en los ojos.- Lo siento Hikari, siento no haber echo algo.- la apretó mas contra su pecho.

Hermano, ya.- susurro.- no es tu culpa.- se separo tomando sus manos.- vine a verte para darte ánimos.- sonrió sincera y los ojos de Taichi se aguaron nuevamente.- ya, esta bien. ya paso.

Hikari.- apretó los puños.

Ve y demuestra que tu puedes.- se abrazaron y la chiquilla se fue.

Vamos Taichi, como dice tu hermana, demostremos que podemos.- le sonrió Sora

Eres un llorón.- dijo fríamente Yamato, aun que por dentro le daba ánimos a su mejor amigo.

Idiota.- dijo Taichi mientras reía.

Comenzamos con la presentación de los alumnos que han ingresado a ModeOH! un aplauso para ellos.- dijo la animadora

Yamato sonrió discretamente, aun no sabia como habían pasado aquel examen.

Flash Back

_" No se nada.- Taichi suspiro._

_¿fotográfico? claro que soy fotográfico.- susurro "humildemente" Yamato._

_a o b, puede ser c, pero d cae con el capenane.- Taichi se rascaba la cabeza desesperado._

_a, b, d, e, c.- comenzó a susurrar Sora, los chicos pararon las orejas y comenzaron a copiar.- 1994, 2000, 2010...- y así se fue dando el examen_

_Ah pero que difícil.- grito Taichi y sora le golpeo la cabeza_

_por lo menos un gracias.- dijo molesta. mientras Taichi la abrazaba y la levantaba.- yayaya.- se sonrojo y adquirió un tono casi como el de su cabello._

_Yamato miraba la escena algo molesto.- Gracias Sora. "_

Ahora estaba acá, apunto de desfilar para los estudiantes de ModeOH!...- Taichi Yagami.- vio a su amigo tomar aire y salir por aquellas cortinas

..

..

_Yagami_ las caras de Mimi y de Valentine cayeron de golpe _¿que es esto? _le dio una fugaz mirada a la pequeña pulga, quien tenia sus manos en el pecho sonriendole a su _Hermano_ esto le ponía las cosas muy difícil, apretó los puños, la odiaba, claro que la odiaba y que su hermano estuviese ahi no significaba que la dejaría en paz, se mordió el labio...- Relaje Valentine, se te nota en el rostro lo que piensas, recuerda, rostro inexpresivo siempre o una sonrisa falsa.- le susurró Mimi, Valentine contó hasta diez y sus músculos se relajaron

..

..

_Vas bien Taichi, solo cinco segundo mas y terminas _se poso enfrente y sonrió para el publico, escucho susurro.

Pero que guapo.- decía un par de chicas

Mira ese pelo, descomunal, muy desagradable.- dijo un chico.

Parece que ModeOH se esta arreglando.- dijo otra joven.

Entonces poso sus ojos en su hermana y le sonrió sincero, sin embargo se distrajo y vio a Mimi y a Valentine que lo miraron desafiante, por supuesto devolvio la misma mirada.

_Estúpidas_ Taichi dio media vuelta y desapareció tras las cortina.

..

..

La mirada de Mimi choco con la de Taichi, tensión, se podía percibir _Que guapo es, _Mimi sonrió, sabia perfectamente que esto solo empeoraría las cosas, rio por lo bajo...

Sora Takenouchi escucho, miro hacia la pasarela _Un hombre pelirrojo, que marimacho es ese! _Valentine trataba de procesar lo que veía, sin poder creerlo claro esta.

..

..

Sora adelante de todos sonrió...

¿es un hombre?.- escucho de una chica

Sora sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero no le importo, esto era amor al arte, su amor, nadie lo destruiría.

Es guapa.- susurro un joven.

..

..

_Sora Takenouchi, quien diría que volveríamos a vernos _Mimi cruzo la mirada con ella y sonrió triunfante al ver como ella le corría la mirada.

_Takenouchi..._susurro Valentine

..

..

_Así__ que solo faltabas tu, Mimi Tachikawa _Sora dio la vuelta y desapareció.- Matt es tu turno, deja todos sin aire.- dijo sora tomando la manos de su amIgo, a lo que Matt solo miro hacia el lado nervioso.

Yamato Ishida.- apena dio un paso fuera, se escucharon aplausos y gritos de chicas con las hormonas revolucionada, avanzo seguro con su rostro inexpresivo.

Desde la puerta alguien lo miraba de forma despectiva dio la vuelta y se marcho, no había pasado desapercibido por las chicas que todo lo ven...

que guapo es...- se le escapo a Valentine.

Mucho.- Mimi lo miraba.- Creo que este año sera mas divertido que el anterior ¿ no lo crees Valentine?

Eso esta a la vista amiga.- ambas rieron y se levantaron cuando el desfile termino.

..

..

Hikari se encontraba esperando a su hermano apoyada en la muralla, hasta que sintió un jalón de su ropa.- Escucha bien garrapata desagradable, que tu hermano este aquí, no significa que deje molestarte ¿oíste? acabare contigo hasta que dejes la escuela.- Hikari bajo el rostro.- A mi me miras cuando te hablo.- Tomo su mentón.- prepárate.- dijo empujándola, Mimi solo observaba la escena sonriendo cinicamente.

Hikari.- Taichi llego exasperado.- suelta a mi hermano, estúpida.- la empujo a lo que Mimi se crispo.

No la toques, no sabes lo que haces Yagami.- rió y vio llegar a los dos faltantes.- escuchen bien ustedes tres, sepan quienes son los que mandan acá, se juntan con ella.- mirando despectivamente a Kari.- Asuman las consecuencias, te daremos una oportunidad Taichi aun que sea tu hermana, puedes elegir, se que no tenemos la culpa de los familiares asquerosos que nos tocan.

No puedo creer que me digas esto, Kari es mi hermana y la defenderé siem...- Mimi lo interrumpió.

Piénsalo Taichi, te es...- ahora fue Sora.

Tachikawa, es su hermana, no podrás romper aquel lazo que los une.- dijo con rabia.

no te metas zorra Takenouchi, no mole...- cerro los ojos al ver que Sora le levanto la mano, espero el golpe pero jamás llego, abrió los ojos y vio a Mimi sosteniendo la mano de Sora.- Mimi...- susurro

A mi amiga nunca le pongas un dedo encima marimacho.- rio.- dejaremos pasar este incidente y esperamos que consideren lo dicho recién, piénsenlo. oh, que mal educada, bienvenidos a ModeOH!- Mimi los miro altiva, posó sus ojos color miel en Yamato y sonrió, comenzó a caminar con Valentine hacia la salida.- por cierto, Takeru te manda saludos Yamato.- y ambas chicas se fueron riendo

Yamato solo abrió los ojos, comenzó a seguirlas, pero Taichi lo detuvo.- Calma Matt

Calma que.- grito exasperado.- El esta acá no lo ven, me quiere ver

No Yamato, me di cuenta que lo notaste.- dijo Hikari.- fue una broma de mal gusto, Mimi es amiga de Takeru, ella sabe todo.- Yamato solo apretó los puños y suspiro

Bien entonces...¿ que tal lo hice Hikari?.- sonrió Taichi

Hikari miro a su hermano.- no es necesario Tai, si no quieres estar conmigo esta bien yo lo entendería, sintió la mirada asesina de Sora y Taichi.- Excelente hermano, vamos a celebrar con los muchachos.-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

..

..

Fue una noche tranquila, los cuatro salieron a comer, disfrutaron de música y un par de tragos.

Kari ¿podemos hablar?.- Taichi tomo el brazo de su hermana, mientras salían del pub donde se encontraban.- Kari yo...te prometo que todo cambiara, no dejare que nadie te humille nunca mas, soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es protegerte, yo...- Hikari le sonrió con ojos llorosos.

Siempre estuve a tu cuidado Taichi, yo solo te pido que hagas tu vida normal, no es tu culpa, solo deja de tener esa carga, eres una persona de gran valor y porque no decir una persona muy bondadosa.- Kari cerro los ojos mientras las lagrimas caían.- solo quiero que seamos felices, ya basta con tomar mis problemas como tuyos Tai...- Taichi la abrazo.

tus problemas son los míos Kari, que no lo ves, soy tu hermano, yo estaré siempre para ti, quieras o no.- Kari solo correspondió a su abrazo.

pobre Hikari, la debe pasar mal.- dijo triste Sora.

eso acabara pronto, Taichi se encargara de eso.

..

..

¿Ocurre algo Mimi?.- Valentine se acerco a ella

Nada, pensaba que es lo que sucederá este año con los chicos nuevo...

Sora Takenouchi hizo su entrada triunfal.- rió Valentine.

No te preocupes, la historia no sera diferente de aquellas vez.- Mimi apretó los puños.- Sera igual o mil veces peor, esa copia barata acabara lamiendo el suelo por el cual camino.- su corazón se oprimía.- Jamas lo olvidare, no le alcanzaras vidas para pagarme la que me hizo.

Eres tan ingenua Mimi, tan sincera, que a veces me da un poco de pe...- Mimi la miro fulminante.

No seas estúpida Valentine, no lo digas o haré que lo pases tremendamente mal...- Mimi desapareció y se fue a su habitación

Como sera la convivencia entre las tres.- susurro Valentine mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.- Sora, Mimi y yo.- rió.- se viene una tormera en aquellas alcoba.- tomo lo restante y se fue hacia la habitación, donde seguro Mimi ya estaba.- Nota mental, no ver a Mimi realmente enojada.

..

..

_¿por que? no me veo bien, _miraba el agua perdida _¿por que estoy tan gorda? no debería ser así, me cuido, me cuido, me cuido _lagrimas cayeron por su rostro cuando noto que sus dedos tocaban el fondo de su garganta _come come come come _aquellas palabras que escucho la mataban _Botalo todo, todo, todo_, su cuerpo dio unos pequeños espasmos, toco su cuerpo, sintió cosas que definitivamente no habían_ moriré antes de estar gorda, no dejare que esto ocurra, seré delgada, seré delgada._

_Seré__ delgada..._ se levanto de donde estaba limpiándose la boca con papel higiénico, mientras tiraba la cadena del W.C, se miro al espejo.

_Seré__ delgada _pensaba mientras se lavaba los dientes por aquel ácido corrosivo que había salido de su boca algunos segundos antes _seré como antes y seré grande, la mejor..._

_seré__ delgada._

_.._

_.._

_Espero que les haya gustado! gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a las personitas que lo comentan, un beso y que tengan un lindo día._


End file.
